Bon Temps Diet
by angie9281
Summary: Feeding frenzy takes on a whole new meaning as a nefarious spell wreaks havoc on vampires and its not long before Sookie is pulled into the fray, desperate to stop the frenzy before she loses the most important person in her life.


**Prologue**

"Seriously? After all this time, no one has managed to come across this gem?" she woman laughed to herself as she pored through her books, ancient looking books she had gathered from all over the world. Here in her London apartment, removed from other people, she was more than confident in her talent to work her witchy magic but this next plan of hers, well, she had seen so many others fail in destroying the race that had destroyed her fiancee. she was trying not to get too overconfident, too cocky. But she wanted vengeance. Kyle had been turned and she herself had been forced to kill him. She couldn't abide being engaged to him in that state of affairs and with the only cure for vampirism being the true death, it had certainly haunted her for the past years. And now, she found a rather amusing and yet terrible magic she hoped she could work on those beasts of the night. She would, of course need to start in the area she had heard about for years, a place where so much supernatural activity had occurred. Its energies would enhance her own and she would try her luck on the vamps there in that town first before spreading her spell further. And if this were to work, well, wouldn't she be the clever one? This time tomorrow Lila would be on her way to the great state of Louisiana, more specifically Bon Temps. Vamps loved to eat, she thought to herself as she started packing her supplies she would need, well soon they would literally eat themselves to the true death.

**Chapter 1**

Things had been relatively quiet the past few weeks, something that both pleased and annoyed Sookie. She had come to have attained a slight shirts for adventure and had started to get a little antsy, almost wanting to go looking for trouble to spice things up. And she tried to deny her slight bloodlust to her Viking one evening but she couldn't fool him. He had said hw as glad she was not as prudish as she once was and she had to shake her head at that, reliving her love life in the past…well, some was love, some were, flings. She would always regret her choice to sleep with Warlow, even after she had learned what she had about him, after he tried hurting her and stupid didn't even begin to describe her judgment. The past was in the past and she wanted not to rehash it but to learn from it. She was happy, well cared of and yet was not some rich man's trophy. Nope, she liked working at the bar, liked having a social live with her other kin and her friends. She was independent as they came and it was that aspect of her that had gotten her into trouble in the past and yet, she had taken to living life to the fullest as things that had happened in the past had proven just how fragile life was, supernaturally blooded or not.

Tonight, she had been waiting tables and had been on her feet for eight hours. She had left the bar, debating on if she wanted to drive home or merely flash herself home. But wanting to decompress, she elected to drive home, hew new baby blue mini cooper plowing up the driveway towards home, a mere few miles away. It gave her the few minutes of silence she sorely needed after dealing with a busy crowd. Generally the crowd was well behaved but every once in a while some redneck hick had a little too much to drink…or was merely a jackass and thought they would pinch her rear. Or try running a hand up her leg. When she had casually mentioned these actions to her Viking, he was more than glad to go over and deal with the gropers, only to hear she had taken care of business herself, using a bit of her own magic to exact revenge without people around realizing it. She had used her power to make one certain hick go outside of Bellefleurs and strip down to his boxers, doing a little dance like a ballerina, all the while he being well aware of what he was doing and yet unable to stop himself. Another man, a trucker, who had thought it fun to try to look up her work skirt she had taken things up a notch with though, luring him out back herself and though she slapped him good herself, she had also called in the big guns and after being snacked upon by a very angry Viking, the man promised, on hands and knees not to set foot anywhere within this area again. It was a creepy sort of bonding time with her Viking and yet, satisfying. Still, she proved she could hold her own and every now and then, she included him in meting out revenge on those who would objectify her.

Back home,. She showered and cleaned herself up, knowing it would be well after midnight before she saw him and as much as she wanted to go to bed, she wanted to wait up for as long as she could. As energized as her vamp-faerie blood was, she did get tired still and she was certainly feeling it after the rush of business done tonight. Flipping through the TV offerings, she stopped, sighing as she found nothing else on. Turning to a well worn dog eared book that had been one of her grandmothers favorites, she kept herself occupies in the hopes that he would be home sooner rather than later.

**Chapter 2**

Lila was biding her time, having barely been in the area for a few hours. The timing couldn't be better. The magic she was going to cast was one that she would need to start with one vampire and with each bite to another one of their kind, it would spread, this disorder increasingly causing havoc with humans and vamps alike. Collateral damage, but she way she saw it, if this was a success, she would cast the spell worldwide and within days, vamps would literally eat themselves to death. She wanted to test her magic first, having tested on some small animals, to which she found that what she planned for the vamps did, in fact work with the raccoons she set her magic on. She had gotten the idea for all of this from the long gone crisis of the hep vamps that had been ravenous. Turning vamps into hungry, almost zombie like beings in their hunger to eat themselves to death was improving on that crisis and this one, she knew, would be controlled. They would merely eat until they exploded and with each explosion, it would be one less demon to worry about. She felt little remorse for any humans that got involved and were drained, it was, after all, for the greater good, for humanity. Luring one of the exiting vamps from the club, she used her allure and a hint of her magic to bring him into the alleyway of an abandoned building across the street. "Hi." she purred as the vampire leered at her, she was wearing a slinky outfit under the heavy long jacket she had thrown on and muttering the worse she had long memorized, she set her plan into motion. This one, he would be the first. Hunger took him over fast and she made herself turn invisible, undetectable as instead, he started off after a cluster of fangbangers that had left the club. And to her delight, she watched as he started making a feast of them, a few vamps trying to stop him only to become infected by the magic themselves, the infected then turning on one another., literally tearing each other part.. Either way, a dead vamp was a dead vamp and she was all too willing to pay the collateral damage of innocent people to gain her goals.. But her big prize awaited her, the one that everyone fawned over, the one that though wealthy and attractive was nevertheless a monster that needed to be destroyed. After the frenzy ended outside the club and the noise from within dimmed with the closing time sights she observed. It was a little bit of her magic that had helped contain the chaos from being seen or detected by others and with a wave of a arm, the mess that had once been vampires and humans vanished, leaving a clear parking lot in front of the club. With swagger in her step, she boldly approached the door, which had already been locked. A mere annoyance, she smiled as she used her power to unlock it, letting herself in, hearing faint voices bidding goodnight. She hoped, with any luck, it was only her and her target left behind here. Unfortunately, she found herself facing a tall woman in high heels, looking more than a little pissed to have uninvited company

"what the hell are you doin in my bar? Want me to feed you to my maker?" Pam snapped, her fangs ready for a bite but to her greater annoyance, the woman was nonplussed, cool as a cucumber.

"I think id rather have you watch things unfold before including you more in what I have planned." Lila said as she used her power to melt a nearby stool, turning it, transmuting it into another material and another form entirely. Now, chains of silver were pinning the stunned vamp to the wall, rendering her helpless to do anything to stop was was about to come. "Step one, lets reopen for business, shall we?" and using a spell of enchantment, Lila summoned a dozen humans to wander into the bar, acting as if in a daze. As if they had no minds of their own. As Pam struggled against the binds, she managed to wriggle her right hand into a pocket and fingered her iphone, knowing it as good as the back of her hand. Pam noted one of the people that had entered was a vamp and one that looked out of sorts. Something was rather off about her and she couldn't put a finger on it but knew it was not going to be anything good.

"What do you want?" Pam asked, hoping that her insane phone skills would come in handy. As she tried distracting the woman with talk, the woman took note of her hand in the pocket and with a gesture of her hand, summoned the phone from the pocket into her own hand.

"oh, trying to call someone to come to the rescue I see….nice try but it seems that you were just shy of hitting the send button. Tell me, who is this Sookie you were trying to reach?"

"Even if I don't call her, she has ways of knowing there's trouble." Pam snapped angrily.

"Oh, I know all about her and her fling with…..oh, my look who is joining the party…the legendary Viking himself." Lila said as a steamed looking Eric crossed the room to try to get her. Try being the operative word. In a flash, the one vamp that she had brought inside the bar moved fast, launching herself at the Viking, her fangs ready to deliver her spelled bite. And though he swiftly dodged and ducked, she took to the ground and with a motion even he didn't expect, felt a pain in his left ankle, meeting the eyes of the eerily serene looking Lila. And it was then all hell broke loose and Pam was the only one that noted the figure that had appeared inside the bar, cowering behind the bar area, taking in the sight playing out before her.

**Chapter 3**

Though her attempt to contact her through way of phone had failed, Pam was grateful for the bond the two of them shared. At least, she would be grateful, if the girl would come out and help free her so they could take care of this threat before things got worse but it seemed that the worse was about to begin. Having helplessly seen him get bitten, and now it was the result of said bite that was giving Pam, usually focused and calm in a tight spot, reason to be afraid, to panic. It all happened so fast, those first three humans being drained and she wondered what was taking the little faerie-vamp so long to make her presence known, to stop this madness. But as their eyes met, Pam and Sookie knew this was something stranger than the usual danger they found themselves in. and hard as it was for her to see three innocent people being drained, with her former rival here, the tide could and would be changed.

"Lets take this out back, lest we ruin the dccor here." she said, snapping her fingers, vanishing herself, the humans and the Viking to the back alley of the club. Which left Sookie able to freely run around to help her friend, her family member, from her bindings.

"What the hell?" Sookie said, putting her hands on the bindings, breaking them with her own magic and as Pam gave her the rundown of the plans of the woman who had so boldly entered the picture, Sookie wasted no time getting outside, Pam at her heels. Peering out the door as they reached the back of the building, they gaped at the sight. The humans brought into the club were almost entirely dead, those remaining, spelled to remain rooted to the spot, to be as silent as possible whilst being delivered to their gruesome fate. Most were already too far gone and until they knew the plans of this woman, neither of them dared make their presence known. Until another vamp entered the hallway, lured in by the smell of blood.

"You can come out, you two girls, I know you're there. Perfect time for a demonstration." Lila trilled and used her magic to whip open the already slightly ajar doorway, revealing the two women to her and to the two women, a stony faced Lila, who used her power to send the newcomer vamp right into the clutches of the Viking , who Sookie noted, was looking a little…rotund.

"What the hell" Pam frowned as she noted the paunch he had, after feeling on who knew how many people. But now, having bitten another vamp, that vamp looked just as hungry now and she put two and two together. "Holy hell, she gave him an eating disorder."

"Of sorts." Lila said with a bravado that angered the two women. "With every vamp infected with the magic, they become to hungry, so ravenous, they will literally eat themselves to death and judging by the way your precious Viking is looking, a couple more bodies and well, its going to be EXPLOSIVE." she laughed as she had summoned more humans-homeless, Sookie had noted-from the woodwork and the newcomer vamp just tainted by the magic was set to feeding while the Viking remained stone still, no doubt compelled to do so my Lila's power. Sookie and Pam too found themselves frozen in place and watched as the other vampire drank victim after victim in a bloody rage, he too developing a but of a paunch. And he kept eating and eating, unlike the Viking, who had been forced to stop by Lila. But as the vamp kept on imbibing the blood of his victim, so too did he get a bigger beer belly…..rather, blood belly until-"

"Oh my god!" Sookie said, unable to move, trying to summon her power to overcome the magic keeping her and her magic at bay. But instead, she and Pam were forced to watch vampire inflate like morbid balloon and explode, the remains hitting everything nearby. It was then that Sookie used her power, channeled it to free herself from Lila's hold. As she and Pam started to be able to move again, Lila made no move save for her sending the Viking to continue to gorge on the remaining bodies before him. Alarmed at the fact she felt he had minutes at most to live, Sookie sprang into action, suing her magic to shield the still alive humans from his grasp. Angry, he hungrily turned towards her and Pam. It was frightening and yet, she had to stand her ground and though she noted Lila standing watching the scene with amusement, wanting, hoping for more bloodshed before he too combusted, Lila clearly didn't fully understand who she was dealing with, the power that was in the body of that somewhat intimidating looking blonde in the waitress uniform.

Pam stood beside her friend, knowing full well that though she didn't have the powers like the waitress, she was certainly no quitter and not about to hide, but rather face this mess and put a stop to it. "Betting think of something fast, he doesn't look good at all…..he ever has looked this bad….look." Pam pointed to her makers middle and sure enough, he was looking like one more nibble would be the end of him. "Looks like the bellies of the humans back in Bon Temps. Bon Temps diet, anyone?"

"Not the best time for a bad joke, Pam." Sookie muttered as she hoped that she was going to be able to do what she had once before been able to with her light-break the spell. But she wanted something else done too and nodding her head ever so subtly tears the one who had caused this mess, Pam got the message clear as day. First a distraction before they hopefully ended all this. Using a blast of her power, Sookie knocked a part of the adjacent building down, a couple bricked nearly falling on the head of Lila, who, distracted by the falling projectile, was then attacked by Pam, who tried to break her neck, only to be thrown off by Lila's own power. But determined to stop this woman from causing more trouble, Pam attacked again, this time acting too rashly and drinking from the neck of the woman, who started to laugh.

"You idiot, I tainted my own body with the magic…and now you're infected too." Lila took in the briefly shocked look on Pam's face before the vampire turned from Lila and went to face the now only other living body in the alley…..and the next thing Sookie knew, she was flat on her back, pinned to the ground by two very hungry and out of their minds, vamps. As they started to drink from both sides of her neck, she felt her power and strength rapidly wane, hearing the gleeful cries of Lila nearby, fading away as she started to black out. Taking all the energy she had left, she channeled all she had, summoning the elements like her faerie magic allowed her to do and with one silent bolt of lighting from the heavens, the gloating of Lila turned to a brief scream of terror and pain. And though barely conscious, Sookie was relieved to feel the evil presence of Lila vanish, relieved to feel the pressure on her skin fade, taking in a brief glimpse of her companions, now freed from the influence of Lila's magic and staring in horror at what they had been doing. She heard muffled voices, one sounding tense and angry and almost panicky while the second voice was all to eager to obey. And then everything went completely dark.

**Chapter 4**

The smell of lavender vanilla awoke her before anything else did and as she took in the surroundings, she was relieved to find herself back home, in her bed. And she wasn't alone either, jumping with a start at the finger tracing a gentle line up and down her back. Jumping with a start as she woke fully, she felt a arm gently guide her back to the bed, covering her back up with the cool and silky comforter.

"Take it easy….last night was a rough one." the Viking said as she fully rolled over to face him, relieved that it was just him and judging by the blood on the pillow and his ears, eh had stayed up with her all morning. Thanks to her late grandfathers magic, the Viking had protection from the sun for a few hours at a time and she was thankful she hadn't been dumped off alone. As tired and as weary as he looked, she knew he hadn't left her side since she had broken the spell, destroyed the one who had wanted to cause and spread so much harm. "Come back to me…." he said as she tried to stay awake and finally, she did manage to sit up, taking note she was fully cleansed and in her old well loved knee length pink pajama shirt she loved, which perplexed him as he had on more than one occasion bought her some newer, more fashionable pajamas and yet, she clung to something that should be long thrown out. She always preferred the simple things out of life and he had to admire her for that simple lifestyle. Something he had begun to enjoy with her, regardless of his hefty net worth.

"You think?" she replied, putting her face down into her pillow, her voice muffled as she went on. "I know you cleaned me up but I still feel like a hot mess….I feel dirty still after being ravaged…..not that you and Pam meant to….I mean-"

"I know…..I wanted to stop and after the magic broke…..seeing what we did….I cant see how you are speaking to me right now, I should have been stronger, tried to fight it."

"That's the thing about magic, we have both dealt with mad witches in the past and know how potent magic is, how dangerous. Even we cant beat it all the time, or at least, when we do, couldn't stop damage from happening." she said with a sigh. "I just want to sleep for a year now…I'm feeling really, really relaxed…..thanks for the blood, by the way, I really, really feel….." she laughed. "Good."

"Well, Pam helped heal you too…..so…threes that double dose of vamp blood in those veins of yours….so…"

"Oh god, don't tell me I'm gonna get freaky Pam dreams…I mean, maybe not, since I ah half and half but…that's scary to think about anyway….still, I just want to wind down after a terrible night." she absently fingered the now long gone healed bite marks that her friends had given her in their crazed states. "This was way too close this time, we seem to have a talent for just barely surviving the craziness…but there is one thing I took from all this I found funny."

"How could you find anything we just went through funny?" he asked, making a curious face at her as she snuggled under the thick comforter. "You always have had that optimism I have found….interesting to say the least."

"Well, you have traits I have found interesting as well but I learned to deal with." she stuck her tongue out at him playfully, leaving him at a rare loss for words, though he was only too eager to follow here to get an response to her comment under the covers.

**THE END**


End file.
